An arrow that pierced the hearts of two lovers
by slashygeek
Summary: An evil archer named Kevin has a list of names he must kill form the gods, Sir Leon's name is on it and also Merlin's, when Merlin gets hit, Arthur tries everything to save him. (boy boy love, here Arthur knows of Merlin's magic, merthur.)


"Arthur..." Merlin called into the darkness of night.

The man rushed to his side, he kneeled and gently lifted Merlin's broken body into his arms, his arm cradling the mans' head.

"I'm so sorry...i'm sorry i fell asleep..." He gulped, looking at an arrow deep in his lover's chest, his blue tunic reddened and wet with his own blood.

"It's all my fault..." He squeaked and felt Merlin's hand rest on his cheek.

"Hey..." Merlin hushed and the man' slowly looked at him, electric blue meeting ocean blue.

"Everything will be alright...don't be suck a baby." Merlin hushed, weakly smiling at the blond, his thumb skating across his cheek.

Arthur grit his teeth. "You idiot...don't you see this is serious, you could die!" Arthur hissed.

Merlin smiled, tears rolling freely down his face. "Not really..." He said and took his hand away and gently pressed his finger against Arthur's chest, where his heart was beating rapidly. "I'll be right there...i always am...even now..."

Arthur bit his lip and kissed Merlin gently on the lips, holding his cheek with care, the kiss was slow and gentle.

Arthur broke off and pressed his head against Merlins fore head, eyes closed, tears threatening to fall.

"Please don't die...i...i wont be able to-" Arthur gulped.

"-I know...same here..." Merlin gulps, feeling blood pool into his mouth.

"Merlin?" Arthur frowned as he saw the mans' eyes light up in fear, suddenly he spat out blood, it ran down his cheeks, staining his neck and shoulder's red.

"No, no no...Merlin, stay with me!" He cried and gently wiped the blood away.

"Arthur..." Merlin grit out, finding it difficult to talk.

"Merlin..Merlin..." Arthur called out desperately as he saw the mans' eyes being to close.

"Arthur...i love you..."

"Don't say that...don't say that, e-everything is going to be alright, i promise...i promise!" Arthur cried and lifted the man onto a house and jumped on, he grabbed the reins, wrapped one arm around Merlin to keep him close, he let out a small groan.

"Shh shh don't worry...i'll save you..." He hushed against the mans' hair and kicked the hose, making it gallop straight to Camelot.

When he arrived, Arthur jumped off of his horse, falling to the ground, he quickly picked himself up and gently took Merlin into his arms and rushed him to Gaius.

He ran into an empty room, growing with filtration Arthur laid Merlin on his bed and cut open his shirt, the bolt was deeply cut inside Merlin that the king paused, holding his lover's hand tightly.

'I don't want you to suffer the pain of getting through this...but i cant loose you...' He thought to himself, kissing the mans' knuckled, watching him with worry and fear.

Arthur was a warrior, he's seen cases like these, he knew that if a man survives this, they will suffer through life.

Greg, Arthur's youngest knight from years back was hit by two arrows, one in his heart and the other broke nearly two rips, after he survived he was never the same, every day at noon, he had to take a medicine or else he'd be in severer pain, he couldn't walk in a straight line, he didn't want this to happen to Merlin.

Gaius burst in. "Sire i heard-" He cried and ran to the room to see Arthur carefully and slowly sawing off the arrows to a certain length.

"What do i do next Gaius?" He asked calmly.

The old man blinked, surprised but shook his head.

"Just keep doing what your doing..." He said and got out his bag and rushed in.

"What happened sire?" He frowned.

"You remember that Archer, Kevin-the-death angel they called him-"

"Yes sire, you said how he murders thousands of men, he has a list from the gods they say..."

"-And one of my knights was on that list...so we camped out, thinking we could catch him an end him...but i realized that..." Arthur sighed and gulped thickly.

"He dropped it, the list...i...i took a glance at the names...I saw Sir Leons...but then..i saw Merlin's, i was in denial and i refused to believe it...but i kept an eye out, i vowed to keep Merlin safe but then i couldn't stay awake...the...morning's training tired me out and the next thing i saw was Merlin going up to me with a blanket and an arrow flying at him...i grabbed my dagger and threw it at Kevin, i heard a drop but i didn't care...i brought Merlin with me because i was selfish, because i didn't want to go alone." Arthur said.

Gaius let out a sad sigh and patted his back.

"You know of Merlin's powers...so you know he won't give up...i'm sure he will survive this...and have a happy life..." He said and looked back to see Merlin's face twisted in pain, groaning loudly.

"You should go S-" Gaius said but Arthur shook his head and went over to Merlin's side, holding his hand, hushing him. "I won't leave his side..." He said, stroking the mans' hair.

"Very well..." Gaius nodded.

Arthur dried Merlin's sweating face, making sure he was awake and comfortable.

Gaius took out the arrow and stitched up the wounds and left.

Arthur said down and held his hand, both palms sweaty.

Arthur kissed Merlin's knuckles and stroked his cheek.

"I love you..." He whispered..

"My sweet Merlin..." He hushed.

The man moaned and opened his eyes.

"A...rthur..." He croaked tiredly.

"Hey..." Arthur whispered, smiling, eyes bright with joy to see him awake.

"How you feeling lovely?" He asked, stroking his cheek.

"Tired..." He whisper, eyes closing.

"No, no, no...stay awake love..." Arthur hushed.

The man groaned in annoyance and open his eyes, hooded.

"Good...good...you're doing well, i'm so proud of you." Arthur smiled, kissing his hand.

"What...happened...?" Merlin asked, frowning in confusion.

"I was just being an idiot like i always am..." Arthur croaked, feeling tears close.

"No...not always..." Merlin said, shaking his head slowly.

Arthur smiled sweetly.

"I love you Merlin..." He said, leaning down, giving his lover a kiss.

"Love you too Arthur..." Merlin grinned goofily.

"Are you cold...do you want me to close the window?" He asked.

"No...i like the cold...the freshness...though a blanket...would be-" Merlin murmured when he found himself in Arthur's arms.

"Say no more beautiful..." He said and walked to his chambers and moved the covers off and carefully laid Merlin down.

He lifted the covers and opened the windows and lit the room.

He changed Merlin into his nightwear and changed himself and got into bed and held him gently.

Merlin closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against the mans' shoulder.

"Night..." He whispered.  
Arthur looked at the man with worry.

"B-B-But...i erm..Gaius...don't..." He spluttered.

"I'll be fine Arthur...i just...need to r..rest..." He whispered, eyes closed.

Arthur nodded and kissed him gently and held him closer, shaking with sorrow, eyes wide with pain and panic.

"Sleep well beautiful...i will always love you, forever..." He croaked, tears falling down, gently rocking him back and forth, terrified that Merlin could be dying this second and not being able to do anything about it.

It scared him, it scared him so much.

He softly cried, not wanting to wake him up, he watched him till sunrise, stroking his cheeks, kissing his lips, watching his peaceful face muttering over and over. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead..."

When the sun rose, the king couldn't keep awake and passed out. hours passed.

Merlin moaned and opened his eyes to hear birds.

He looked to down to see Arthur's head against his chest, curled up around him.

Merlin smiled gently and stroked his hair.

The man moaned and stilled.

"Arthur..." He called in a whisper.

Arthur didn't move and held tighter on his tunic.

"Arthur...wake up..." He hushed and gently moved his head and sat up, kissing him gently.

Arthur's eyes snapped open and wrapped his arms around the mans' back and kissed back desperately and broke off and sat up, kneeling, Merlin followed and Arthur held his face gently.

"You're okay...you're okay..." He kept repeating over and over again after each kiss that covered Merlin's entire body.

"I love you, i love you so much Merlin!" Arthur cried happily, kissing him deeply.

"I love you too Arthur, so dearly..." He said and kissed back.


End file.
